Dark clouds
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: Dark doesn't think Link's good enough for him, but will Link change his mind before someone else steals their hearts? Shounen-ai DarkxLink Main coupling may be hints of others... Enjoy! T for suggestive stuff and such!
1. Dark clouds on the horizon

There I was once again… How can I explain it…

There I was once again… How can I explain it…? It was as though my mouth was on fire. I felt his tongue explore the caverns known as my mouth, swiping over every nook and cranny. He acted as though he didn't know what he was doing as though this was new territory; I knew better, I knew he'd been there before; he knew that just as well.

My wrists were being tightly held above my head by his hands, I wouldn't be able to escape, we both knew it, yet he kept on tight as though every atom in our bodies would explode if he didn't keep a tight hold on my arms. I'd given up struggling long ago, he just over powered me completely, I was defenceless; soon I would belong to him…

That idea didn't terrify me… Being his… That was a dream only those who are special are allowed to have, no, it was the after images that kept me away. I'd been avoiding him for weeks now… Since the last time I felt his tongue in my mouth as hot as it was today.

He knew I've been avoiding him. I saw hurt in his sky blue eyes. They had been longing for me… I've been running for weeks now; he was hurt that I would leave him… That I would hurt him like I had… I didn't mean to, but that's what had happened.

My eyes closed shut I didn't want to see his hurt blue eyes, they tore my soul apart when they looked into my eyes the way they did. He had been trying his best to keep me safe before he told me those three words that still sent shivers down my spine; he would've tried protecting me afterwards too if I hadn't freaked out like I had… I slapped him away; I saw the marks on his cheek clearly as ever. He didn't deserve to be hurt… But I had anyway.

I felt his lips gently pull away from mine. Even though my eyes were closed I knew he was watching me… I shut my tighter together refusing to look into his sorrow filled eyes… He was hurting. He had been put through so much; I was making his life so much worse…

His arms were still tightly around my waist supporting me to his chest. I felt something cold and wet splash against my cheek… He was crying…

"Why…?" He whispered in my ear. I ignored him; I didn't want to cry with him… I needed to push him away. Us together would only lead him to even more pain. I kept my eyes shut together tightly there was no way I was going to give in and cry with him. "Why?" He repeated a little more sternly, though he was obviously still sad and crying.

I couldn't give him a straight answer. An answer meant having to give in and tell him; I couldn't do that, I needed to cry, but I didn't need to do so in front of him. I couldn't tell him either with him crying on me. He was always so strong and to see him like this… I couldn't bare it.

He knew I couldn't lie to him; he knew if I was being quiet I wouldn't tell him what was wrong… No matter what I couldn't give in and explain my emotions it had to stay this way. We had to stay friends nothing more… Nothing less…

I felt my face being pulled up and his lips lightly applying pressure for a loving kiss that would've sent any fan girl into hysterics… I kept silent, let his lips stay on mine for a second, and then let them pull away. I could his grip falter and then his scent leaving as he delicately left me alone.

I opened my reds eyes to see him leaving tears still falling from his eyes. I wanted to call out to him, get his attention, call him back, but I couldn't… It took everything in my power to stop those yells of sorry ness to be released. I felt tears in my eyes building up; although I promised me self I wouldn't mutter those few words I let them escape my lips…

"I love you too…" I said them too late though… He had already left… The only thing left of him with me still was… The taste in my mouth, the sweet taste of honey or chocolate… I wanted to taste it again and again, everyday if I could, but… I promised myself I would let him go… He was like a butterfly he was too delicate and beautiful to be kept locked inside he needed to be set free for everyone to see, he didn't need someone to hold him back.

He deserved someone to mirror his beauty anyone… But, not me. I was only keeping him back from everything he could be, everything he could do… But, he didn't want to think like that… So, he poured every last bit of hope into that final kiss…

"I'm so sorry…" I announced to the winds. "But, you deserve someone better…" I muttered before getting up and walking away from my secrets… I couldn't stay with him it would only be very bad… It would only lead to conflict… Something we both didn't need right now… I shut my eyes.

"Please stay safe Link…" I muttered, before heading to my room.

That was kinda sad… Oh well tell me what you think, ok?


	2. Cloudy

Sorry about punctuation… I don't like checking my work, so it's sort of… um… Well, lots of mistakes are usually embedded into my work, if I learned to have patients and checked my work I wouldn't get too many mistakes… I get yelled at by my friends actua

**Sorry about punctuation… I don't like checking my work, so it's sort of… um… Well, lots of mistakes are usually embedded into my work, if I learned to have patients and checked my work I wouldn't get too many mistakes… I get yelled at by my friends actually, because of the mistakes… Maybe I should let Danie or Gemma beta my work… Or become less lazy and check my work myself… Anyway, I keep forgetting to work on this story, so I shall update today! Please enjoy…**

I left the room… Turned my back on Dark. I loved him; I knew he loved me… So why wasn't he agreeing to it… Why was I being abandoned? Was I going to be left alone in the darkness? Would I be abandoned again?

I strolled down the corridor. I felt those tears that were building up in my eyes earlier roll down my cheeks. I closed me eyes… Dark please don't leave me alone! My mind was screaming; the tears fell down harder. Please come and tell me it was all a joke! Tell me you love me! Please anything… Just don't leave me out here all alone… Heartbroken…

I ended up in front of my shared room… My eyes blurred from the tears that had escaped my eyes… My hand reached for the handle, and I opened the door. I entered… Good no one was around… I walked towards my side of the room and lie down on my bed; let the rest of my tears stream down my face, and I heard my voice hitch slightly…

"Link… Are you ok?" I heard someone ask behind him… I could tell from the worried voice that it was Sheik…

"I'm… I'm fine…" I managed to mutter out.

"Oh really?" He questioned. I could tell he so didn't believe me… But then again who would when you looked a state like I did? "Let me see your face…" He commanded.

I made no move, so he walked over to me and lifted my face, so I was forced to look him in the eye… He looked down at me with sad eyes… "Link… You've got to stop hurting you self…" He chided.

"It's not my fault…" I muttered, not believing the words myself.

"Whose fault is this then?" He questioned…

Images of Dark trailed across my mind. I didn't want to say his name, but it was the only available excuse… "It… It's… Dark's… Fault…" I managed to sound out with my cries loud and clear.

"Dark's?" Sheik questioned, understanding immediately. "You love him… Don't you?" He questioned I nodded my answer as yes; explained what happened. "Maybe… Maybe he's trying to protect you… You know how much Ganon hates you; we both know he fancies Dark, if he heard that you we're both going out… He would try and kill you…"

"You're right… But… He didn't react at all… He just sort of stood there like a statue… I'm sure he should've moved when our lips touched… Even if it wasn't quite the way I wanted him too… Shouldn't he have been a little bit flustered… Anything… But, he was move of a stone than anything…" I sobbed.

"Listen… Link get some rest… You need it… You won't get any answers the way you're working at the moment… Just sleep… It'll make you feel better…" Sheik explained.

"Alright… That does make some sense…" I managed to smile… Even if it wasn't such a happy smile I still tried. Sheik smiled back. A sad look plastered on his face; he kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go out for a bit… I'll be back later, ok?" He explained.

"Alright…" I agreed and yawned. Lying back on my pillow. "Night…"

"Night…" He replied as he left the room.

I lay down… Thinking. I didn't want to be left in darkness… But, I wanted Dark… Wouldn't that mean either way I'd be surrounded by darkness? He he… How ironic the man I loved was named after the thing I'm most terrified of…

**Ok… It's short! I'm sorry, but I'll update soon and the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. Dark clouds of night

Another chapter up

**Another chapter up! Each chapter will be in someone else's view… I forgot to mention that, oh well! Enjoy! **

I heard the echo of my foot steps as I walked down the corridor. My face contorted into anger… I hate Vatiaa!

I turned a corner and headed out the door, which lead outside. The ice cold air instantly surrounded me. Goosebumps rolled up my arms as I started shaking. Damn it was cold… Just like the idiot Vatiaa!

"_How am I meant to know where Dark is Sheik? It's not like I stalk the poor boy…" Vatiaa mocked._

"_But, wasn't it just last week that you were gloating how you followed Dark for a whole week without being caught? Doesn't that count as stalking?" I asked pissed off by the idiot._

"_Sheik… I wouldn't stalk him today! He just told the man he loves to get lost practically… This is also why I'm not going to be telling you where he's gone!" Vatiaa glared at me; smirked, moving his hand to the side of my face. "Not unless I get payment in return…" I stood my ground not moving, I was so not letting the bastard win!_

"_Vatiaa, just tell me or die… Your choices which will it be?" I asked innocently yet forcefully._

"_Sorry, but sweetie I just can't give out information on my friends… I need something in return…" He smirked._

"_Will a sword to your stomach, do?" I questioned annoyed._

"_Fine plays it that way… Dark's gone outside for some air… He's feeling pretty bad from earlier…" He explained and when I didn't expect it pressed his lips against mine quickly running away form me._

"_VATIAA! I'll get revenge for that!" I yelled after his fleeing form. I stormed away looking for Dark…_

"Why am I doing this?"I questioned… It's not as though it was going to help me in anyway… Yeah, sure I'll be happier when Link was happier, but I'm losing my chance with being with him my self… Damn… I sighed. Why did I fall in love with Link? If only I didn't then I could be happy when he was with Dark… But, instead I fell heart broken even thinking of the dark haired man.

"Why Link? Why him?!" I questioned.

"I think the same thing…" A dark voice announced its presence from the branches of the trees in front of me. I looked up to see Dark. He looked so glum… I felt pain shoot through my whole body… It hurt to see him there. He was crying just as much as Link… "You know as well as I do we can't be together… It would only hurt him… I can't let him go through that pain…"

I nodded. I knew what he meant. If Ganon found out they'd both go through hell, if the fan girl's found out they'd both be torn to pieces. And if they split up they would be much worse than they were at the moment. "I… Know what you mean… You're afraid you'll both get hurt. But, he's just as bad now. He's crying his self to sleep. You know he'd never cry if he could help it…"

I saw Dark's face move to look up at the sky. His face illuminated by the glowing moon. "I know. But, nothing's eternal like the light of day and the darkness of might… They have to leave us sometime… And we would have to leave each other sooner or later… No one can stay with the person they love forever… Not in this world…"

"Dark! Listen I understand fully!" I yelled to get his attention. "But, it hurts even more to not be able to hold the one you love in your arms! It hurts to see them get hurt! It hurts to watch them suffer! Even if they're with someone else, it's better to see them happy! And you're the only one who can make him happy… So, do it!" I yelled feeling tears burn the corners of my eyes… Why did I fall for Link? Why? But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to see him happy… I'll let him go…. If that's what I've got to do… I'll say good-bye if I need to…

"You love him too…" Dark stated looking down at me. His smile sad; "you must've been going through so much pain seeing as he wants me…"

I nodded. The moisture falling from my eyes. "It hurts, but like I said it hurts to see him in pain! You can help him, so do so… Please!" I begged. "I'd prefer to see him with someone else than with no one…"

I heard a sigh and feet hit the ground. Dark passed me. He said nothing to me and walked off, back towards the school's living quarters… Nothing else was said; I stood there trying to calm the tears building in my eyes… Why Link? Why him? I found my self asking once again.

"I love you so much Link… Yet, you're oblivious… Yet, you still find comfort in someone else… Why Link? Why him?!"


	4. Cloud's shadow

Link's eyes flickered open and shut

Link's eyes flickered open and shut. Sunlight pouring onto his face. His angelic hair shinnying beautifully; his cheeks glistened with tears. He had felt ill for the past few days and hadn't been attending lessons, so he hadn't seen the one he loved, Dark. But, then again it wouldn't of helped if he did go Dark hadn't been turning up for lessons either.

"Link…?" I stated. I hated seeing him like this, but love had to pull its string on him and make him fall for the wrong guy. I would've even preferred if he had fallen for my sister: Zelda…

Link turned away from me. He didn't want me to see him; he hadn't wanted anyone to see him. I managed to open the door last night and sneak in, but other than that he had been locking the door. Lucky I can pick locks isn't it?

"Go away Sheik…" I heard him mutter and I sighed.

"Whatever you want Link…" I stated feeling lonely and left out. My heart hurt that was true, I loved him even if I hadn't told anyone… But it didn't mean I didn't care; seeing him so out of it… It just hurts…

"Alright Link…" I muttered. "Sorry to bother you… I'm going now…"

I left. I felt so harsh; he didn't need to feel all of this. He didn't need to go through all of this. Hell and back… Well that is if there is any back…

"Hey Sheik!" I heard someone yell as I left our shared room. I turned to see Vatiaa running over to me. I felt like stabbing myself. He was the person I wanted to see least at this time…

"Make it quick Vatiaa." I stated hating every moment around the guy.

"Calm down Sheik, I was going to ask do you know what's bugging Dark?" He questioned. I turned away, if Dark hadn't told his best friend then there was no reason for him to know.

"Why would I know why your friend's bugged?" I questioned.

"Because, I think it has something to do with Link… Seeing as neither of them have been going to lessons," he stated.

"Link's ill," I answered. "And last time I checked Dark didn't really like lessons."

I went to walk away, but a hand stopped my path of depart. I looked over at Vatiaa, he was smirking like the bastard he is.

"Don't act like you don't know anything. Link's open to this kinda stuff to you, so I know you know more," He stated and pinned me to the wall so our eyes were locked. "So, what's going on?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," I stated and grabbed one of his wrists twisting it. He winced, but kept his hold on me.

"Well, at least I know you know something," he smirked. "So what is it?"

**New point of view: Link!**

I pushed my head into my pillow. I didn't want to see anyone I didn't want to know anyone… At least not at the moment. Sheik keeps trying to cheer me up, but it just doesn't work. I hurt and everything's against me.

I looked out at the sky. The clouds the darkest I've seen them: pure black. The little bit of sky that could be seen was a dull grey. I sighed. It was going to start raining… I smiled slightly. Maybe that would make me feel better… Wash my worries and regrets… Everything… Away…

I walked towards the bathroom in mine and Sheik's shared room. I opened the door and looked around… I sighed. I couldn't find it… Something flashed in the corner. I picked it up… Just what I was looking for.

I took out the blade of the razor; put it to my flesh… There really wasn't much point continuing if this was all I was going to have to feel for the rest of my life… I felt my self trembling… Good bye Dark…

**Sorry for lack of updates, but I'll update more often promise! Please review, even if it's to tell me I've written something wrong or the tense is wrong, well see ya when I see ya! ^^**


End file.
